poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Ariel's Grotto/Ryan and Ariel sings "Part of Your World"
This is how at Ariel's grotto and Ryan and Ariel sings Part of Your World goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. and his friends arrived in Ariel's grotto Flounder: Ariel, are you okay? Aryan: You feel alright, sister? Ariel: If only I can help him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see a world that makes such wonderful things... could be bad. Ryan F-Freeman: Ariel. My friends and I understand. And you collected these human things? Ariel: Yes, Ryan. I did colected them over the years. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan and I know that, mate. Ryan F-Freeman: I could hope that comunication between the human and underwater world could be allowed someday. Sci-Ryan: Prince Ryan Prime is right. And why you want to dream of life on land? Ariel: Well, Sci-Ryan. I wanted what it be like to live on land. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know you and I do a song about that. Sean Ryan: I guess Ariel do have dreams and I agree with that. Oisin Ryan: Me too. Orla Ryan: Me three. song Part of Your World starts playing Ariel: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?~ Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?~ Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?~ The girl who has everything~ Ryan F-Freeman: Look at this trove~ Treasures untold~ How many wonders can one cavern hold?~ Looking around here you think~ Ariel: Sure, she's got everything~ I've got gadgets and gizmos-a-plenty~ I've got whozits and whatzits galore~ You want thingamabobs?~ nods I've got twenty~ But, who cares?~ Ryan F-Freeman: No big deal~ Ryan and Ariel: I want more~ Ariel: I wanna be, where the people are~ I wanna see, wanna see em dancin'~ Walkin' around on those~ (spoken) What do you call em? shows his feet Oh, feet. Ryan F-Freeman: Flipping your fins, you don't get too far~ Legs are required for jumping, dancing~ Strolling along down the...~ (spoken) What's that word again? Ariel: Street~ Ryan and Ariel: Up where they walk, up where they run~ Up where they stay all day in the sun~ Wanderin' free~ Ariel: Wish I could be~ Ryan and Ariel: Part of that world~ Ariel: What would I give, if I could live out of these waters?~ What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand~ Ryan F-Freeman: Bet'cha on land, they understand~ Bet they don't reprimand their daughters~ Bright young women~ Ariel: Sick of swimmin'~ Ryan and Ariel: Ready to stand~ Ariel: And ready to know what the people know~ Ask them my questions then get some answers~ What's a fire and why does it~ What's the word? Ryan F-Freeman: Burn~ Ryan and Ariel: When's it my (your) turn?~ Wouldn't I (you) love~ Love to explore that shore up above~ Ryan F-Freeman: Out of the sea~ Ariel: Wish I could be~ Ryan and Ariel: Part of that world~ Aryan: Oh, Dory. Ryan and Ariel singing is so beautiful. Dory: Yeah. I guess so, Aryan. Ryan F-Freeman: See, Ariel? I can help you with this. Ariel: Thanks, Ryan. Ryan I know you understand things like I do. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess it's a first time I got hugged by a mermaid. Evil Ryan: Aryan, this could be the start of a beautiful... friendship. Aryan: Yeah. Same thing for Ryan and Ariel. has been stumbling around and comes crashing down making a lot of noise Ariel, Ryan and Friends: Sebastian?! Sebastian: Ariel. What.. Are you mad? What is all this? Ariel: It's, err, it's just my.. collection... Sebastian: Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D... Coco Bandicoot: You're not going to tell him, Sebastian. Are you, mate? Ariel: Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand. Sci-Ryan: She's right. I don't know what will happen if he finds out. Sebastian: You'll find out soon, Sci-Ryan. Ariel Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. ship passes overhead Ariel: What do you suppose?.. Ryan F-Freeman: Ariel? You think we can go to that ship? Ariel: We could go check it out, Ryan. Aryan: Well, if that ship has a party on it, I'm coming with you. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan